1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combustion engine having two sets of mutually connected piston. Said combustion engine can be combined with a steam engine comprising cylinders for combustion and steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The efficiency of the Otto motor is known to be relatively low in relation to the energy of the fuel to be combusted. Several attempts have been made to increase the efficiency. Still, however, combustion engines produce large heat losses to the atmosphere.
Engines of the above mentioned type are disclosed e.g. in GB 125 395, GB 125 174, GB 189373, GB 300631, U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,014 and DE 10 2004 013 854.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combustion engine having mutually connected pistons.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved combustion engine having mutually connected pistons that can be used for increasing the efficiency in relation to conventional combustion engines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the combustion engine having mutually connected pistons according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the efficiency in relation to conventional combustion engines.